Camping Under The Stars
by booklover333
Summary: Naruto doesn't have anyone to go camping with, so he asks Hinata. Cuteness. Beware. :) Read & Review!


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto, and I don't own them. But I do own the plot, so DON'T TRY AND STEAL IT! IZZZ MY IMAGINATION! :)**

_Hiii! This is a cute NaruHina one-shot that I wrote - mainly for my best friend - _**emsnems** \- _because she loves this pairing. So yeah...please read and review!_

* * *

"Hinata-chyaaaaaaan!" Naruto yelled, running up to her during lunch. It was late summer, early fall and school had started just 2 weeks ago.

_Naruto-kun? _Hinata turned around. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Breathing heavily, he whined childishly, "Teme won't go camping with me!" he looked up at her pleadingly. "Will you?" he begged.

"C-Camping? Why?" she asked. Hinata was already getting red from the thought of camping with _Naruto_. She inwardly squealed from excitement.

Naruto nodded his head excitedly. "Well, who doesn't love camping? And the weather is perfect for it!" he said enthusiastically. "It's not too hot, because summer is almost over, but it's still not cold enough to be called fall, so it's perfect!"

"U-Um, o-okay," Hinata agreed. _What am I saying? Would I even be able to go through with the trip without fainting?_ "W-Who else is going?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"Just you and me, Hinata-chan!" he answered.

Hinata turned bright red. "J-Just you and me. All a-alone?!" _T-This is too much!_

Naruto nodded and before he could say anything else, Hinata fainted.

* * *

"How - grunt - does this - groan - stupid thing - another grunt - work?!" Naruto yelled. He was currently trying to put up a tent, to no avail. Hinata and Naruto had reached a camping ground about a week after Naruto had first asked her.

The sun was starting to fall behind the trees, and they needed to set up the tent. Naruto offered to do it, trying to be chivalrous, but currently, he was failing at his attempt.

Hinata smiled at him. "D-Do you want me to help you, N-Naruto-kun?" she offered.

"Not at all, Hinata-chan!" he declared. "I'm the man and I should put up the tent for us. You can just sit back and relax and watch how I put this _stupid_ tent right up!" A few moments later, excitement in his voice, he said, "Wait! Wait! I think I almost got-" Before he could finish, an unsecured tent pole sprung up and whacked him straight in the face.

"OW!" he yelped, falling on the ground, clutching his nose in agony.

_Damn pole._

He heard a small giggle which later turned into a laugh. _Hinata's. _

"N-Naruto-kun?" she said between a laugh. "A-Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded while rubbing his nose. "Y-Yeah, I think so," he said, while blushing out of embarrassment and because of...Hinata. _She has a beautiful laugh. _

"D-Do you want some help now?" Hinata asked again.

Naruto nodded grudgingly. "Yes, please," he said like a child.

Hinata giggled again. _He's so adorable_, and stood up, walking over to Naruto.

In the next few minutes, the tent was up and secured.

"Wow, Hinata-chan. You really know how to put up a tent."

"I-It wasn't that hard," Hinata said, embarrassed. "And the instructions are on the side too."

"Oh. Hehe. Well I don't really know how to read so…"

Hinata laughed at her crush. "I'll start preparing dinner," she said, starting to set up a campfire.

"Ramen?!" Naruto hoped, handing her the pack of instant ramen noodles in anticipation.

Hinata nodded, taking it from him and pouring it into a bowl. "S-Sure, Naruto-kun," she smiled. _Why is that whenever I'm with him, I can't seem to stop smiling? _

"YAY!" he yelled. He hugged, or more like glomped, her from behind, earning a surprised squeak from HInata. Not noticing, he said, "You're the best Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled again, her heart pounding against her chest. _Please don't faint. Please don't faint. _She couldn't help but notice his warmth.

After dinner, Hinata, with the help of Naruto, cleaned up their area and set up the tent for sleeping. Then, they made s'mores around the campfire that Naruto had somehow made, with the help of Hinata of course.

Afterwards, they climbed into their tent to get ready to fall asleep.

The cold from the ground underneath seemed to leak through the blankets they had placed under them.

"H-H-H-Hinata-chan. I-I-It's s-so c-c-cold," Naruto complained, his teeth chattering.

"I-I know, N-Naruto-kun," she agreed.

Naruto scooted closer to Hinata. "Ahh. Y-You're nice and warm, Hinata-chan."

Hinata could hear the smile in his voice.

Hinata blushed. He was too close for comfort. _Oh, please don't faint!_ She still couldn't believe that she was out _camping alone_ with her _crush_.

As the night continued, it seemed to get colder. They cuddled together for warmth as close as possible and after about a half hour of this had gone by, Naruto had enough.

"Okay, that's it!" he yelled, throwing off his sleeping bag and standing up. "Hinata-chan, your sleeping bag is big enough for two, right?"

"U-Uh, yeah," Hinata said.

Naruto blushed slightly. "C-Can I share it with you?" he said a little less strongly.

Hinata blushed dark red. "U-U-Um, sure, N-Naruto-kun." _Oh my God! _

"Thanks!" _She's the best. _

He crawled into it once Hinata had moved over.

They were kind of squished because of Naruto's big frame, but it was nice. They both enjoyed it, not only because of the warmth, but simply being next to each other was comforting.

"Ahhh. You're _really_ warm, Hinata-chan!" he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Thanks for letting me share your sleeping bag with you," he whispered against her neck.

Hinata could feel her cheeks heating up. She didn't know what to say. This moment...was perfect. She didn't want to ruin it, _especially_ not by fainting, so she said, "Y-You're welcome."

Naruto looped his arms around her waist and tugged her towards him so now that she was facing him instead of being on her back.

It was nice, being this close to her. Her smell. Her voice. Her smile. Her giggle. Her laughter. Her warmth. _Her_. It was perfect.

Naruto blushed a bit. "Hinata-chan?" he called into the dead of the night.

"Y-Yeah?" Hinata stuttered, she was still having trouble figuring out how she got into such an adorable and comfortable position with Naruto.

"I-I like you," he mumbled against her skin, but she heard it.

Hinata silently gasped and didn't say anything for the longest time.

Naruto lifted his head. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata immediately felt a rush of cold air from where his head previously was. And she, with a new confidence, snuggled closer to him, making his eyes droopy and lean back into her.

"I like you too, N-Naruto-kun," she said with her never-fading blush.

She _felt_ Naruto's smile. She felt his body shake a little with laughter. But most of all, she felt his lips brush against her cheek while whispering, "Then you're my girlfriend."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

_Heyy again! How was it? Good? Or was it too cheesy? I thought it was just SOOO CUUUTE and fuuuull or fluff. What did you think? Can you pleeeasee review to let me know? _

_Thanks again! _

**~ booklover333**


End file.
